Enterprise mobility refers to the use of mobile devices (also known as a handheld device, handheld computer or simply handheld) (e.g., a mobile phone, a cellular phone, a smartphone, a tablet computer, a person digital assistant (PDA) and the like) by employees of enterprises (referring to businesses, companies, government entities, etc.) enabling the employees to work from remote locations.
Employees may request access to enterprise data from a server at the enterprise (enterprise server). The requested enterprise data may be stored in a cache in an attempt to provide faster access to the data. In some embodiments, the enterprise system may distribute the cache across multiple server hosts (may be co-located or spread over different geographical regions).
However, enterprise caching currently requires the cache servers or cache processes to be planned and setup before hand. Since the employees with their mobile devices may be located at various locations, a distributed caching schema will require the servers to be located in various data centers to provide alternative, closer and faster access to data. As a result, such a schema is costly to implement.